dangan_ronpa_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Unlucky 13 - Dangan Ronpa Roleplay
"Welcome to University Thirteen students! Yahahaha!" - Monokuma Basic Story T'''hirteen unlucky students wake up in a strange, school-like location known as University Thirteen, each in their own individual rooms, locked, a bear-like figure named Monokuma directs the students to the open space, located outside of the Dorm Hall, he then unlocks the door, and the game begins. Rules Mechanics Information * One person can kill up to two people at once * Once someone is killed, no one else is able to kill until the trial has ended * If you're killed, you're allowed to spectate the rest of the role play, but CAN NOT participate under any circumstances. (Unless notified directly by ItzShaun) * You must kill via '''form below the rules * There will only be FOUR murders maximum * There is NO WAY to escape the university from it's walls in any situation, until Shaun reveals the solution at the end * MAY BE UPDATED BEFORE OR DURING THE ROLEPLAY Investigation Information * If you are the one killing, please fill out the "evidence" section of the rules with a vision of the crime scene, and the real evidence hidden within the crime scene if any. PLEASE MAKE IT AS DETAILED AS POSSIBLE!!! * When you look around the crime scene, when observing, please use something like: "*walks toward (the) blank" or any variation of that, and I will personally tell you (send you a message on your *message wall*) what is these, you may choose to reveal it or not. * Investigation only ends when all evidence is found by anyone Trial Information * You can interrupt (normally by saying anything like: "No, That's Wrong!") and it's possible to interrupt an interruption, but this can only be done once unless it's the person that was interrupted from you. (more info about this later) * Voting is done by everyone saying out-loud who they think is guilty, and it is allowed for it to be themselves * If the majority of the survivors are correct with whodunnit, that person is executed a painful death, otherwise, if the majority accuses somebody else, then everyone BUT the killer is executed in the same way the killer be if they were executed * The following are rules for the various mini-games done during the class trials in both DR:THH and SDR2:GD Nonstop-Debates Not really triggered by anything, but, remember, if you are making a point or at least, something that may be argued with, please bold it, that is a potential weak point, but it doesn't mean it is wrong, just that any can accuse you being so, however, if what you're pointing out is the obvious, then it is not needed to bold your point. Hangman's Gambit When a piece information is missing and no one or nothing has evidence that can prove it, I'll let everyone go off to themselves, and think of a word/set of words that makes sense and can be relevant to the crime/subject. However, I try to avoid this. Bullet Time Battle/Panic Talk Action (BTB/PTA) Functioned like the second game, SDR2, only appears when the blackened is revealed and has a lot of evidence to back it up, but they're trying to talk out of it. (Rarely, the accused blackened isn't actually the blackened and have a small, but possible chance of being successful with their point) Once all hopeless statements have been said,what I like to call the "Final 4", will commence, the killer brings out their final statement, and in 4 words, the character versing them must prove that they are the killer with at least somewhat strong evidence or stronger Closing Argument Occurring right after BTB/PTA, the closing argument is provided by the one who delivered the final blow (or the answer the the Final 4) will describe the murder from beginning to end, and still making sense, even if they are slightly off it counts, if they are totally wrong, I will tell the character doing the closing argument to rethink their reasoning, if the character fails 3 times, the BTB and PTA will commence again and someone else must deliver the final blow. Rebuttal Showdown Will occur when 2 players disagree with each other and have rallied their statements back and forth via. weak spots 3 times in a row, I will commence a Rebuttal Showdown, and the 2 reason with each other and verbally battle. Other's comments other then the 2 battling will be nullified until there is a declared winner. Logic Dive Logic Dive is triggered by any set of questions revealed to the characters through logic, once I verbally explain the questions, the first character to get the questions correct continues on the statement with the information found by their own logic, of course, this statement cannot be argued with. Students (Note: SULs (Super University Level) is the University's equivalent to SHSLs (Super High School Level)) Monokuma - ItzShaun # Devin - SUL Mathetician / Ultimate Mathetician - ItzShaun # Kevin - SUL Good Luck / Ultimate Lucky Student - ItzShaun To join, please fill out the google form here: http://goo.gl/forms/xN9M0vGsKC Killing Please only kill if you have a somewhat good reason to do so, and you must keep quiet about it until the trial, even showing signs that you did it is not okay with me as long as it is not subtle. More rules will be added here if any more things come into my head. Form: (Will be released when the RP starts)